The invention pertains to a semiconductor laser device.
A radiation pump can be used to pump energy into laser gain medium. The energy can be in the form of light energy. The energy is used to raise electrons in an atom or molecule of the gain medium from a lower energy level to a higher energy level. Once there is a sufficient amount of electrons in an excited state, the medium can act as a laser or amplifier.